State of mind
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: This is my sequel to Dream Catcher, how can Ash get misty back after she is kidnapped?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, any songs I put in here, or anything except the story plot, Justin, and Tygress.   
  
A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, it was kind of tough going through a sequel for me. This part of the story takes place a few days after ash wins his title, and misty at the end of "Dream Catcher." They are the same ages, if you haven't read "Dream Catcher" you'll get pretty lost. Enjoy the story.   
  
State of mind   
  
Chapter 1: Returning home   
  
Ash walked through the door he had long since returned to. Misty and Brock followed closely behind.   
"Ash is that you!" cried the familiar voice of Mrs. Ketchum. She ran from the other room and practically head locked her son.   
"Mom, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to be able to breathe again." Ash cried out.   
"Oh, sorry ash." She replied "I saw you on the news the other day! Congratulations Ash, misty."   
"What do you mean?" Misty questioned.   
"Brock and Gary videotaped everything that happened after the battle, and sent it to a tv station." Mrs. K. informed "Oh, and by the way, Professor Oak said he wanted to talk to you about something."   
"Lets go and visit him now." Ash suggested.   
They walked out the door, and up the hill to Professor Oak's laboratory.   
  
"Hello! Anybody home!" Ash yelled into the corridor.   
"Hello Ash, what are you doing here?" Professor Oak said as he appeared around the corner.   
"My mom said you wanted to tell me something."   
"Oh yes, we are having a special celebration for you. I want you to speak about what you think was the most important thing to you to succeed your title. I'm sure it would influence many young trainers."   
"Uh, okay. I'll try."   
  
  
A/N: I know, this first part is kinda short and boring, but trust me, it gets better. Alot better. Please R&R thank you   
  
Fiery Rapidash


	2. 

A/N: We are now at the night of the celebration. And the whole thing with Justin, think of it sorta like the new movie "On the line."   
  
State of mind   
  
Chapter 2: Pallet town celebration!   
  
"Ladies and gentleman" Professor Oak silenced the crowd "Ash Ketchum would like to speak."   
  
" Thank you Professor Oak. I would like to tell you how I got this far. I'll try not to make this very long. First of all, I had my friends to support me the entire way. Especially misty, she never left me even once. And I'd like to thank Brock as well. He's been a big influence on me. Sure there were others like Tracy and Richie, but they didn't stay for very long. I've also learned to make friends with my pokemon, earn their respect. Help them be the best they can be, and in return they'll help you be the best." Pikachu jumped onto ash's shoulder. "When I started out, pikachu and I didn't get along very well. Now we're the best of friends. Same with me and misty." He took a deep breath "I want to thank every person and pokemon who helped me to achieve my dream."   
  
"Thank you ash, and I hope everyone enjoys the celebration!" Professor Oak suggested. And with that, ash ran down off the stage and began piling his plate with every food you could think of.   
"I guess no matter how little he does, just about anything could make ash hungry." Joked misty.   
  
"Hey guys!" yelled a somewhat familiar voice "nice to see you guys again."   
Misty turned around to see who it was. "Hi Justin!" she looked surprised. Ash glared at him.   
"I was pretty sure you'd be here" Justin acted quite excited "Hey Mist, did you get my letter?"   
'I'm the only one who supposed to call her mist!' Ash thought angrily.   
"Yeah, I did." She answered.   
"Wanna go for a quick walk misty?" Justin asked.   
"I guess so..." She turned towards ash. He let out a sigh, and nodded.   
  
"So how are you doing?" He asked.   
"Couldn't be better." She replied.   
"I saw you on tv."   
"Oh. I really liked your letter. How are you holding up?"   
"I'm doing okay. I know we only knew each other for less than a day, but I missed you after I left." He said.   
  
  
"What's wrong ash?" Brock asked. Ash had a discontented look on his face. "I don't know, I just don't really like that guy." Ash answered.   
"I understand. You feel that Justin is coming onto your territory, so you feel sort of crowded and jealous." Brock said.   
"What do I have to be jealous about, Misty's all mine." Ash argued.   
"Yeah, right. It's okay to be jealous sometimes. Besides, misty is her own person."   
  
They spent another hour walking around, when things started winding down Justin left for the pokemon center. Our 4 heroes went back to ash's house to get some sleep, it was getting late.   
When the went inside, they headed straight up to their rooms and let their sub-conscious take them over.   
  
  
  
A/N: Trust me it gets good in the next couple of chapters.


	3. 

State of mind   
  
Chapter 3: the kidnapping   
  
"Ash! Misty! Brock! Time for breakfast!" called Mrs. Ketchum.   
"I'm coming." Said ash groggily "Come on pikachu."   
"Pika."   
  
Pokemon and trainer walked downstairs to a table full of food.   
"Better hurry ash, or we'll eat it all before you can sit down." Teased misty.   
"After breakfast I need you to go pick up a package in Viridian for me." Mrs. K asked. Every one stared at her for a moment, and then finished their breakfast.   
  
  
They started down the road once again through Viridian forest. "Why do we have to go through here ash? You know this place creeps me out."   
"It'll be okay mist, just stick next to me and keep those bad old bugs away." He teased.   
Brock walked on ahead, while misty stayed right behind ash. All of a sudden a rope flew outta nowhere and lassoed her to where she couldn't move. Before ash realized what was happening, Team Rocket jumped out of a bush and grabbed her.   
  
"Prepare for trouble"   
"Make it double"   
  
"To protect the world from devastation"   
"To unite all peoples within our nation"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above"   
"Jessie"   
"James"   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"   
"Meowth, dats right"   
  
"Let her go team rocket!"   
"Hold on romeo, if ya want the redhead back you have to battle us 3 on 3 foist." Meowth suggested.   
"You wanna battle! I'll give you a battle! With charizard by my side I'll..."   
"Ash you idiot, did you forget that you don't have charizard anymore!" Misty yelled.   
"I didn't forget, I just didn't remember right away." He mumbled back.   
"Meet us at the Indigo plateau tomorrow at noon, if you win you can have your little girlfriend back. If we win, we get both her and pikachu err I mean raichu."   
"You got yourself a deal. But if she has so much as a scratch on her before then, there's no telling what I'm gonna do to you three." Ash replied.   
  
  
That night...   
  
"What am I gonna do brock? I've just gotta get her back."   
"Come on ash, I can't even count how many times you've beaten those losers. If it helps, you can use my onix."   
"Thanks brock, you're a great friend. I'm gonna use Tauros, onix, and misty's Psyduck."   
"Why Psyduck?"   
"Misty dropped her bag, and if Psyduck is as stupid as she says it is, it won't know if it's being beaten or not."   
"And all that came from that puny brain of yours?" brock joked.   
"I'd like to think so."   
"funny, you never liked to think before."   
  
  
A/N: That last part actually came from misty in one of the episodes. Hope you like the next couple of chapters. This plot actually came from my second fanfic I ever wrote, I lost it somewhere in this house of mine. I still can't find and I lost it last year I think. Please R&R.


	4. 

State of mind   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Ash waited impatiently for team rocket to show up. Two familiar figures finally walked in.   
"Where's misty!" ash cried out.   
"She's up in the stadium with Meowth." James pointed out.   
"Let's get this battle started shall we?" Jessie suggested "Go get 'em Kangaskhan!"   
"You guys don't have a have a Kangaskhan!" yelled out brock.   
"We stole an assortment of pokemon from the pokemon center."   
"That doesn't matter, Onix! Let's show 'em we can still win!"   
"Kangaskhan, comet punch!"   
"Bind it Onix!" As soon as it let go, Kangaskhan was to restricted to go on and fainted.   
"That was easy!" laughed ash   
"Go blastoise! Use hydro pump!"   
"Onix use your tail whip!"   
  
Onix sent blastoise flying. Flying towards misty and Meowth! Meowth jumped down from the stands and fled toward team rocket. Misty wasn't nearly as fortunate. Blastoise had withdrawn into its shell and was hurtling towards misty. He slammed her into the rock hard stadium.   
  
"Misty!!!" Ash and brock ran up to scene. Brock pulled the blastoise shell off her. Ash tried to wake her up, but she was unconscious.   
"What's going on here!? I heard a loud noise up here." Officer Jenny appeared out of nowhere.   
"It's a long story, but we need an ambulance ASAP!" Ash urged.   
"I'll be right back" she was gone and back within minutes. The medics rushed misty onto a stretcher, ash and brock were allowed to ride with her.   
  
Ash almost burst into tears as he told officer Jenny everything that happened. He looked through the window at misty. Machines and computers were everywhere.   
"Don't worry ash, if anyone can pull through, it's misty." Brock reassured.   
A doctor walked out of her room. "Is she gonna be okay?"   
"I don't know, there's a large possibility she could slip into a coma."   
"Can we go see her?"   
"I guess it wouldn't hurt."


End file.
